


Needing a Master

by SakuraBlossom22



Series: WreckLance2k18 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bath Sex, Collars, Face-Fucking, Facials, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Art, Keith loves him regardless, Lance collects stuffed toys, Leashes, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Rope Bondage, it's a scene you guys, keith is a loving master, lance and keith are married, mention of hunk - Freeform, their rings sound cute af, they act like they aren't, they are hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/pseuds/SakuraBlossom22
Summary: Lance meets Keith at a frat party and they play truth or dare. Turns out that Lance has never had a master and Keith wants to be.





	1. Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> this is another one for wreck Lance 2k18, its a bit late but this one will have a part two for day 7. :3 enjoy! let me know if I need to add tags
> 
> BDSM: Any BDSM themes (sub/dom, bondage, punishment, masochism, etc) between your chosen Lance-centric pairing can now be introduced.

Lance really didn’t know how he ended up like this. They had gone to a simple college party, sat down with a drink in hand and started to play truth or dare. Lance had picked truth and was just drunk enough to answer the question.

“What’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done.”

“I don’t really know. I know I’ve never had a master before.”

Those words had Keith’s head snap up, eyes landing on the obnoxious boy, the words coming simply from his mouth. “Would you like one?”

Lance and Keith pulled away from the group after that, made their way to a quiet corner in the house to talk. They had seen each other around the campus, with both of them going into different majors and dealing with different classes, they often didn’t get to see each other. Lance suggested talking about this after they sobered up. Keith agreed and they exchanged numbers. It wasn’t until a week after the party that either of them contacted the other. Lance acted first, the responses were sent quickly. 

NeedsAMaster Today at 3:04 PM  
hey

 

Hope2Be Today at 3:04 PM  
Hi.

 

NeedsAMaster Today at 3:04 PM  
you got anything planned tonight?

 

Hope2Be Today at 3:30 PM  
Nope, unless you’re offering.

 

NeedsAMaster Today at 3:04 PM  
…  
i might be.  
you still interested?

 

Hope2Be Today at 3:05 PM  
Always.

 

NeedsAMaster Today at 3:05 PM  
Yay! my place or yours?

 

Hope2Be Today at 3:09 PM  
Depends, where do you live?

 

NeedsAMaster Today at 3:09 PM  
hmm, i live on campus...  
is that okay?

 

Hope2Be Today at 3:11 pm  
Most likely not.  
You could...come over?  
Is that okay?

 

NeedsAMaster Today at 3:12 PM  
sure!!  
address?

 

Lance received the address, a smile wide on his face. He took a quick shower, making sure everything was smooth before slipping on a cute thong, which no doubt would be taken off shortly after getting there. He finished getting dressed and grabbed his bag before waving goodbye to Hunk. He ran out to his car and threw his stuff into the backseat before starting it up. He buckled up before pulling out his phone, opening up the app and messaging Keith.

NeedsAMaster Today at 4:38 PM  
be there in 20 minutes! 

Lance pulled out of the parking lot. He made his way towards Keith's apartment, he was excited but worried. This wouldn't be the first time that he’s slept with someone he barely knew. Lance let himself get lost in his thoughts, mind wandering between the things he would be doing and if Keith was secretly planning to kill him. He pulled up to Keith’s apartment and pulled into the small parking lot. He turned off the car, hand still holding the key in the ignition as he contemplated doing this. Was he really going to give away his freedom to some random kid he’s found attractive for years? Lance took one steadying breath, his mind made up. Yes, yes he was.

He pulled the key from the ignition before unbuckling. He opened the door, grabbed his phone and made his way up to Keiths’ apartment. He checked his phone, making sure he had the right number; one new message from Keith. 

Hope2Be Today at 4:40 PM  
Come on up when you’re here. The door will be open, come into the apartment and lock it. After that, please strip and sit on the cushion near the door. Clothes folded neatly, please. Wait for me at the door. 

Lance shuddered just from reading the text. It held a sense of authority and he was loving it. He stood in front of the apartment, a hand resting on the knob as he took a deep breath. He twisted the knob, surprised to find that it was indeed unlocked. He opened the door and stepped in. The apartment was decorated in shades of red, black, and grey. The overall room felt mature, if not for being messy. Lance locked the door as his eyes landed on the cushion that sat next to the door. It was plush, in a shade of ocean blue with gold lining it. It was beautiful. Lance kneeled down and felt the texture, it was sleek and glossy, soft to the touch. Lance quite enjoyed it. 

He walked over to the couch as he shed his jacket. He made sure his phone and keys were in the pocket before folding it neatly and draping it over the back of the couch. He slipped his shoes off before grabbing the back collar of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. He folded it up and laid it over his jacket before moving onto his pants. Unfastening them, he pulled them off along with his cute undies and socks. He had half a mind to message Keith and ask him if he could keep the panties but decided against it. Folding them nicely, Lance put them with the rest of his clothes before making his way back to the cushion.

He got down and positioned himself, the heels of his feet against the wall as he balanced on the balls of his feet before placing his knees on the cushion. He leaned back so his ass rested on his ankles and feet, hands placed flat on the top of his thighs as he straightened his back and sat up. He waited. 

Lance couldn’t tell how long it had been if he had to guess, at least an hour with how bored and sore he was. He shifted a bit before he heard someone clear their throat. Lance’s head whipped up so fast that he hit it against the wall, a loud bang before a hiss. He heard Keith’s soft footsteps come towards him as he held back the urge to move. He felt a hand on his head, gently rubbing against the sore spot.

“Are you okay?” Lance could hear that Keith’s voice was full of worry. 

He smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah. Just got excited.”

Keith leaned down and kissed his forehead before pulling away just a bit. “You remember your words?” 

Lance swallowed thickly, his eyes widening just a tad. “Yes, sir.” 

“What are they?”

“Green. Yellow. Red.”

Keith nodded before kneeling in front of Lance. Lance watched him move, their lips pressed together in a soft kiss. Lance wanted to wrap his arms around Keith, pull him closer, but he didn’t. He stayed unmoving except for his head, as one of Keith’s hands came up to cradle his head, deepening the kiss until it was nothing but tongue and lips. Lance’s eyes closed shortly after they began, a soft moan leaving him as Keith pulled back and licked at Lance’s lower lip. Lance was breathing heavy, chest heaving as he took each breath. 

“I’m going to tie you up now, let me know if it's too tight.”

Keith was gentle with Lance. Hands moving quickly, with accuracy as he pulled the long piece of rope from behind him. He sat there and let Keith move him how he wanted him, arms bent at the elbows, hands grabbing at his forearms. He had honestly zoned out a bit, Keith’s meticulous work was soothing as they worked in silence. Soon enough Lance’s arms were tied. The rope was looped around his chest and arms tight enough that he couldn’t move them. Keith pulled back and looked at his work. Lance was blushing, his face and neck were turning red and Keith honestly really enjoyed the color on him. 

“You look so beautiful like that.” He cupped Lance’s face and pressed their lips together again. Lance felt hands shift down his body, one traced lines over his neck and collarbone while the other pressed into one of his nipples. He felt a pull and knew that Keith was messing with the piercing he had there. He moaned loudly, despite the mouth covering his. Ever since he’s gotten his nipples pierced, he’s been super sensitive there. He soon felt Keith’s other hand moving, it stopped to rub gently at his other nipple before he felt nimble fingers work down his chest, thumb pressing into his hip where another set of studs rested.

Lance keened as they were played with, hands clenching shut, as he continued to stay still. He knew that in the long run, his patience would pay off, or so he hoped. Keith's hands moved in opposite directions, one travelling down Lance's body as the other moved up. A deft hand rubbed and pulled at one of his nipples again, the other hand wrapped around his erection. He tried to hold on but couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips up just a bit, Keith's name leaving his lips. 

He felt a thumb press over his tip, smearing the precum that he knew was already there before the hand pulled away. Lips were pressed against his gently before they pulled away, and a thumb was pressed between them. Lance moaned at the taste of himself, eyes fluttering open and looking up at Keith as he sucked. He licked the finger a bit longer before he felt Keith pull away. A whine came from the back of his throat, lips turning into a pout. Keith laughed at the display and Lance felt his heart skip a beat, this man was glorious. 

Keith shushed him, both hands leaving him only for one to card through his hair, pushing his bangs away from his slick forehead. “Shh, it’s okay. There’s something better for you here.” 

Lance watched as Keith grabbed another item besides him. This time it was a thick blue strip of material, connected to what looked like a leash with a small metal plate hanging from it. Lance knew that it was a collar, he was excited about it. Keith was right, better things were coming. He lifted his head and exposed his neck, collar wrapped around him and fastened in the back. He dropped his head and looked at the small plate that rested comfortably between his collarbones, eyes lighting up as he saw his name on it.

“Should I be returned to you?”

Keith chuckled and turned over the tag, his name and address on the other side. “Of course. What’s your color?”

“Green.”

Keith smirked and kissed the top of his head before pulling back. “Good boy. Come now, you have a job to do.” He stood up completely and pulled on the leash a bit, cock standing hard and proud. Lance could feel his mouth start to water at the idea of letting Keith use his mouth as nothing but a tool. Lance watched as Keith stroked his own member, a few pumps before he held it at the base and pressed the tip against his lips. Lance opened his mouth and gave a kitten lick before he started to kiss down his shaft.

Keith gave a soft groan when he felt a lick on his tip. One hand tightened on the leash as the other went into Lance’s hair, petting at the back of his head. “Is that all you have, kitten? Mind putting your mouth to work for me?” 

Lance practically purred at those words, he nodded slowly before pulling away until the tip was at his lips. He opened his lips and licked the tip again before moving his lips to the head, sinking himself lower until he got half in. Lance started to bob his head back and forth, cheeks hollowing out as he started to move faster. The noises from Keith spurred him on to take more into his mouth until soon he had his entire length in, the tip touching the back of his throat, making him gag. Lance pulled off of Keith's dick and took a deep breath before going back down.

He worked his way up to the full length, taking his time. He knew that Keith was being patient with him, more patient than someone would normally be in this situation. Lance swallowed around Keith, the head touching the back of his throat before pulling off again. He took a few deep breaths before meeting eyes with Keith, a smile playing on his lips. He gave a kitten lick to the tip again, collecting a few drops of precum before he gave Keith the go ahead.

Keith's hand tightened in Lance's hair as he thrust his hips. A loud groan left him and Lance soaked it up. The idea that Keith was getting pleasure from using him had his own member hard and leaking. He closed his eyes as Keith started to move, his head meeting with Keith's pelvis as they started up a rhythm. When Keith pulled out Lance would take a quick breath, Keith pushing back in as his hand flexed in Lance's hair.

Keith kept up the pace, tears starting to fill his eyes as he was used. Lance relaxed his mouth and pressed his tongue against the underside of Keith’s member. Keith sped up, Lance moaned, everything was going so fast until he felt a tug at his throat. He opened his eyes and looked at Keith, the look of pure bliss was absolutely beautiful on him. His own member growing harder, precum dripping almost continuously now.

“F-Fuck. Lance, you’re s-such a good boy. Do you like this baby? D-Do you like having my cock in your m-mouth?” He spoke in a breathy tone, Lance shivered slightly as he moaned again.

Keith thrust a few times before he gave a strangled groan, the only warning to Lance before he was cumming. Keith shot right down his throat and as much as Lance could swallow, it wasn’t enough. His gag reflex took hold, sounds of choking only lasted a few seconds as Keith pulled out, the remaining cum landed on his face. Lance coughed, inhaling quickly as Keith bent down and rubbed his back. 

"You okay?”

Lance continued to cough until he could properly breathe, chest rising and falling in quick succession before he looked at Keith and gave a soft smile. He tried to talk but only a soft croak escaped. He closed his mouth and nodded. Keith lifted a hand up to Lance’s face and wiped away his cum with a finger before pressing the finger to his lips. Lance opened and licked the finger, a simple whine coming from him before Keith leaned forward and kissed him. Keith nipped at Lance’s lower lip, he happily opened his mouth and the two deepened the kiss. 

Lance felt a hand grip his erection, a surprised gasp fell from his lips which Keith gladly accepted. His hand started moving and a few pumps later Lance was cumming. His own orgasm wrecking through his body. His body arched, back bowing as he pulled away from Keith, a noiseless scream leaving his lips. Shortly after his body slumped forward, all his weight leaning against Keith.

Keith let go of the leash and reached his arms around Lance and started to untie the rope. Once his hands were free, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, holding him tightly. Keith held him close and pulled Lance onto his lap. He ran a hand through his hair as he felt tears fall to his naked shoulders. “You okay?”

The question was simple and Keith’s voice was soft. Lance took a few deep breaths before nodding. He wiped at his eyes and pulled back a bit. “I’m f-fine. I-It was just intense.” Keith nodded and kissed his cheeks softly.

“You ready for your bath?” Keith asked as he reached up and unclasped the collar, letting it fall to the ground as he got up and picked up Lance in his arms. Lance nodded and snuggled up to Keith, a small smile on his lips.

“Can I have my ring back? As much as I enjoyed the idea of us not knowing each other, I really do miss my husband.”

Keith laughed softly. “Of course, after your bath though.”

 


	2. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith get clean! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late but it's for day 7!   
> After Care: Post-sex interactions / general tender and soft treatment.
> 
> Fun fact, this was going to have a soft sex scene but I didn't feel like writing it! Enjoy!

Keith carried Lance into the bathroom, both of them covered with various fluids. He sat Lance on the edge of the tub and turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up and looking back at Lance. “You okay with me rinsing you off before you take a bath? I’d rather not bathe in water full of cum.”

 

Lance made a face, his features scrunching up as he started laughing. “Yeah, but what about you? Not going to join me tonight?”

 

Keith huffed softly before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his husband’s lips. “Of course I will just need to go clean you up. Into the bath, so I can wash you off.” 

 

Keith helped Lance into the bathtub. They both knew that Lance’s legs were most likely numb from his kneeling position, so Keith allowed him to sit, the removable shower head in his hand, water spraying Lance’s chest. His other hand went to rub over Lance’s face and chest, helping the water to rinse him off. Keith stood and grabbed a rag and Lance’s favorite body soap before passing it to him. 

 

“Clean yourself, I’ll be back.” He kissed Lance’s forehead before walking out of the bathroom. He went to the kitchen and grabbed the cleaner from under the sink, along with a sponge, carrying them to the living room and kneeling in front of the cushion. Spraying the cleaner, he went to work, thoughts filling his mind as he wondered how he could make it up to Lance for accidentally choking him. 

 

He thought about buying Lance a new stuffy, but there was already a growing pile of plush toys covering their bed, more hidden away in the closet. He considered something cute to wear, the idea slipping from his mind quickly as he remembered that Lance hated when he picked out clothes unless it was lingerie. Keith’s shoulders slumped as he continued to clean; maybe he would ask Hunk to make Lance’s favorite food. 

 

With the cleaning finally done, Keith got up, a groan leaving his lips as he went and put everything away. He made his way to the bedroom, getting into the elegant jewellery box that sat on the dresser and pulling out Lance’s silver ring. It was set with a blue sapphire and two red rubies on either side. Keith pulled out a matching one, this time set with a single ruby with two sapphires. He slipped the latter over his ring finger and smiled as it sat comfortably. He strode back to the bathroom, noticing that Lance had filled the bath with bubbles and was leaning back, eyes closed and breathing slow. 

 

He grabbed the rag that Lance had used to wipe himself down and sat on the edge of the tub. He reached a handout and moved Lance’s hair out of his face. Lance’s eyes opened, and Keith let a small smile play on his lips. 

 

“Is the water nice?” Lance nodded in a reply and lifted his arms up a bit, doing small grabby hands. “Join me...I’m lonely.”  

 

Keith chuckled softly before he pushed Lance forward and slipped in behind him. They rearranged themselves into a comfortable position, Keith leaning back against the tub, arms around Lance as Lance’s head rest against Keith's chest. Lance was sideways, legs pulled up to his body as they cuddled. Keith pulled his hand away from Lance and opened it; the silver ring shone softly under the fluorescent lights. Lance gave a soft smile, a cute giggle filling the bathroom. “Are you going to propose to me again?”

 

Keith smirked, eyes showing nothing but love and admiration for Lance, and Lance could feel himself blush. “Always. As long as you’ll have me, that is.”

 

“Then I’ll take you forever.” Lance’s voice was soft as Keith grabbed his hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. Keith held Lance’s hand and pulled it up towards his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the ring before his lips found Lance’s. 

 

Lance turned in Keith’s lap, legs on either side of his hips, arms wrapping around Keith’s neck as they deepened the kiss. Keith’s hands found their way to Lance’s hips, his thumbs pressed against the studs along his hip bones and massaging gentle circles into his skin. Lance bucked gently, both males sporting half chubs. Keith groaned softly as he moved one hand between them, fingers dancing down Lance’s body.

 

His hand finally reached their members, wrapping around both of them before Keith started to move his hand. Lance and Keith moaned at the same time, lips continued to press against each other in a messy display of a kiss. Tongues meeting each other as teeth clicked together, everything was going fast except for Keith’s hand; they got lost in the pleasure.

 

Lance continued to moan, hips thrusting forward as he tried to follow the pleasure. They broke the kiss, and Keith went right to nipping and sucking on Lance's neck. Lance’s head was tossed back, eyes closing as a strangled cry fell from his lips before he whined.

 

"P-Please, Keith... I want you to fuck me." Lance felt Keith pull away and opened his eyes slightly as he watched Keith lick his lips.

 

"Are you sure? It was really intense earlier."

 

Lance smiled softly, laughter bubbling up and out of him in the form of giggles as he nodded his head. "Always. As long as it's you, Keith."

 

Keith's eyes widened a bit, his cheeks heating up softly before he leaned forward and captured Lance's lips in another kiss, this one hungrier than the last. One hand rested against Lance's cheek while the other reached around Lance and kneaded at his backside. Lance moved a bit, leaning forward against Keith to give him more room to do what he wanted. He was going to lose himself again. 

 

The water was cold by the time they got out, but Keith had made sure they were both cleaned before getting out first. Wiping himself down, Keith wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another one for Lance. He helped Lance to stand before running the towel over every inch of him. Lance giggled as Keith got to certain spots, his sides and thighs being more ticklish than other areas. Keith wrapped the towel around Lance as they made their way into the bedroom. 

 

Lance went and pulled out an old pair of sweatpants and a shirt. He slipped them on before sitting on the bed and spinning the ring on his finger. “Were you lonely while I was staying with Hunk for the week?” Lance’s question was simple, but Keith knew the real meaning behind it. Lance wanted validation and confirmation that he had been missed. 

 

A small smile played on Keith’s lips as he pulled on his own shirt and a pair of boxers. “Of course. It was too quiet without you. Did you enjoy your stay with Hunk?” Keith got up on the bed next to Lance and pulled him down, the both of them cuddling together as he pressed soft kisses to Lance’s face. Lance giggled as he tried to move closer. 

 

“It was fun. We stayed up late, and he fed me amazing food, even brought some home. We can grab it later, after our nap.” 

 

Keith chuckled softly. “Are we napping now?”

 

Lance hummed softly in response, eyes already closed. Keith sighed before he pulled the blanket over them, eyes closing as sleep played with his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> it comes with art! :3 I had a lot of fun writing this for my talented friend. Go check her out!
> 
> https://delannathesinner.tumblr.com/post/173306880259/day-4-of-wrecklance-bdsm-take-care-with-the-nsfw


End file.
